redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ultor Corporation
Alright guys, the only thing I know about Ultor pre-Red Faction, from the Saints Row series. Could anyone expand it's role in the Red Faction games? Master Sima Yi August 15th, 2009 Pretty funny Considering that the Ultor Corporation has many links between the SR and RF series (as the article says). It's quite logical to assume that the SR series is pretty much a prequel, at least in terms of timeline. --Light Daxter 13:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :It almost makes me think that this wiki should also catalogue the saints row series. There is alot connecting them, and they are made by the same company. and nothing about saints row says that they wont be developing space travel . . . . a saints row game based on mars would be coooooooool . . . . but ultimatly, it would only serve as padding for the red faction content ralok 21:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : They are just references. NT92 22:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, the entire corporation exsists in both game series . . . its not like it is just the logo and name . . . the ideas and attitudes are the same . . . plus there are other indications . . . More than enough to assume its the same universe . . . but why bother . . . at least enough to warrant a link and alliance with the saints row wiki ralok 22:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe they are the same universe. I just think that because both games are made by the same developer, each include many references. It happens in other games, GTA for example. But Voilition have just done it a lot more. NT92 14:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The current writeup is a little on the excessive side, since none of the Saints Row backstory is actually part of the RF storyline. Should be more of a note rather than a claim there's a shared timeline. Evil Tim 03:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Why the "should"? Opinion differs. Volition has confirmed that it's the same Ultor Corporation in both series, might as well include all related info on the page. -- Master Sima Yi 19:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Sources Just making a quick note of all the sources. Firstly these three articles which weren't included in the RF 1 manual: Gryphon, Masako and Capek. Red Faction, Red Faction: Guerrilla and Red Faction: Armageddon are all obvious also sources of law, repective manuals as well. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 03:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultor Corporation I can't understand why File:Ultor.png can not be post at Ultor Corporation -Ultorultor 03:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC)\ Sima probably thought it was superflous to have a picture on the Ultor page which merely shows an Ultor logo doesn't actually relate to/help illustrate the text in question. Can't tell you to be honest, but he probably had his reasons. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 10:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It didn't look well with the formatting, to have a picture right there below the infobox. If you want, you can put it in the gallery at the bottom of the page instead. :) -- Master Sima Yi 14:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC)